Plenty Of Time
by mrtysh
Summary: Only chuckling in response, Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch. Plenty of time. -Sebastian/Ciel, yaoi, somewhat lemon, TWT.


**DISCLAIMER: I have no rights to Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. If I did, I think this would happen every other episode.**

**A/N: My first Kuro fic! Yay me! But, I think it could be better :/ Plus, it's pretty short. Nevertheless this oneshot goes out to Alison, Mafalda, and Dani. 3 I hope everyone enjoys it! (:  
**

**WARNING: Yaoi, somewhat lemon, TWT, possible OOCness.  
**

* * *

**Plenty Of Time**

_By Mrtysh_

_

* * *

_

"You beckoned me, bocchan?" Sebastian paced leisurely into his master's study to find the boy wearing a rather perturbed scowl.

"Yes, Sebastian. I require your assistance… It's _untied _again!" Ciel pouted. Certainly enough, the black ribbon at his neck fell slack in disarray. Taking into consideration the young master's desire for perfection, he wouldn't be able to concentrate on his paperwork in such a state.

"Certainly." The butler couldn't repress a grimace; he had abandoned everything he was doing and rushed to his master's side and offered his expertly assistance—to tie the ribbon Ciel wore. Nevertheless, Sebastian approached him and grasped the ribbon; lavish black silk worshipping his gloved fingers. Absently, he wondered what had caused it to become this way; he always tied it to perfection.

Ciel watched him impatiently, tapping his foot. Those eyes narrowed only slightly, glinting with fervor as his lips pursed in their unique way. "Get on with it!"

Only chuckling in response, Sebastian pulled out his pocket watch. _Plenty of time_.

An earnest smirk made its appearance on the butler's features. He gripped the ribbon and tugged it toward him; tossing it out of his sight without much of a second thought. Kneeling, he watched Ciel's expression change from one of annoyance to one of perplexity; dark eyes widening accompanied by a silent gasp. Audible sounds followed as Sebastian began languidly flicking buttons open one by one.

"Sebastian, what sort of mischief are you up to?" A blush dusted the boy's cheeks as this question had a rather blatant answer. He attempted to protest, but couldn't will himself to do so.

"Ah, but we have plenty of time in the schedule, bocchan…" Sebastian had successfully unbuttoned the green overcoat and began tending to the white shirt underneath.

"B-but—!" Ciel trailed off as Sebastian nonchalantly ran a gloved hand across the ivory surface of his exposed chest; the last button separated. A sigh permeated the still air when the butler lingered on more sensitive places, stroking lightly.

"This is what happens when we toy with our clothing," Sebastian winked before proceeding.

* * *

Mey-Rin bustled through the mansion, frantically searching for Sebastian in every room she could think of. At this time of day he normally resided in his own office tending to paperwork or things of that nature, but he was nowhere in the vicinity.

The kitchen? Not there. The library? Long gone. Where had he disappeared to?

An atypical sound caught her attention as it echoed through the short hallway. Was it a… moan, as if someone were in pain? There it was again. Mey-Rin followed the noise down the corridor and into the next, soon realizing that its source seemed to be young master Ciel's study.

She stopped in front of the door, noting that it was left slightly ajar. A series of quieter moans met her ears before she tentatively decided to peek inside the door.

The sight that met her eyes astounded her. Young master Ciel, nude with perspiration trickling down his lean frame, was perched atop a partially revealed Sebastian; his back facing the butler. Presently, he gnawed on his bottom lip as he circled his hips a few times; shifting on that thick length.

Her face reddening profusely to resemble something of a cherry, Mey-Rin continued to watch in awe at the young master's surprising proficiency; she had _no idea_ he could move like that, especially seeing how poorly he handled most forms of athletic activity. The insanely talented Sebastian had certainly taught him a few things.

Mey-Rin felt her jaw drop and her eyes widen as a gloved hand moved from its place at Ciel's hip to grasp his erection, applying pressure to the tip with his thumb. Ciel gasped, followed quickly by a yelp as Sebastian rocked his own hips to increase their friction.

The red-haired maid could no longer remain in their presence silently, and she certainly did not wish to be seen by either of them. What had she needed Sebastian's assistance for again? It mattered not. She dashed far away from the study with great haste.

Well, Ciel had certainly taken a great step in his aging process. Why wait, after all?

* * *

**A/N: So! Told you it was short. I had this idea quite some time ago when I was still in the process of finishing Kuroshitsuji, and it stuck. ;D I hope you all liked it, it IS my first Kuro fic, so I'm still learning these characters and getting used to them. **

**Feed the author? She's _very_ famished!**

_Love Mrtysh_**  
**


End file.
